1. Field of the Invention
This invention shows new and improved drum assemblies having a modulated acoustic air vents.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional drums consist of a hollow drum shell having one or more drumheads held in place by head hoops. Conventional drums may have an acoustic air vent but they are not adjustable in size.